Eidolon (Bouteina episode)
For the Star Trek: Banshee Squadron episode, see Eidolon (Banshee Squadron episode). Eidolon is the tenth episode of the first season. Teaser When charting the Scovion Nebula, the encountered a ship that was listed as a Klingon dreadnought. Her crew is willing to wait in order to find out whether the ship is hostile or friendly. What do they find inside the ship? Summary Act One As the crew completes the charting of the Scovion Nebula, they receive an incoming distress call from a freighter convoy passing through the Scovion Nebula, who also happened to have broadcasted a 7-10 code. Superstitious crewmen have prepared jack-o-lanterns onboard. Upon arriving at the location of the convoy, they see a run-down starship who dated back from the early 24th century. The crew, fearing for their lives, asked the riov to flee. However, the only way to calm the game was to engage the ghost ship in battle. Act Two Escorted by a ship, the convoy's freighters are attacked, but not the escort ship. However, the D7 was not fired upon and, as the Bouteina engaged the enemy dreadnought, the Klingons stopped firing at the freighters and instead fired on the ship. In so doing, the HoD ordered a high-energy turn, even when its zombified crew was boarding one of the four freighters. When the second freighter was disabled, the shields were lowered and the remaining two freighters opened fire through them, and the Bouteina fired a pair of quantum torpedoes, disabling the ship. Act Three But once the Klingon ship has been disabled, her first officer revealed that the ship was, in fact, the and requested permission to board the ship for a cure, as she claimed that Klingon medicine was powerless to aid them. The second officer was also in an away mission with the XO, La' Mijanou, remained in sickbay. Unbeknownst to the sickbay crew, the second officer launched an away team so massive that it drained all the zombified security forces of the Eidolon. The school deck people scrambled in all directions, going out to hide from the zombies who wanted nothing but the redshirts' brains. Meanwhile, Relm executes her plan to distract the zombies while Stella and Dhiemm fight them back. Act Four Having discovered that the cure for the zombie problem of the Eidolon's crew is hylanatine at low doses, the zombie second officer tried launching a last-ditch efforts to capture the ship but his superiors countermanded his orders. Dhiemm and Neleras were involved in an away mission that put the cure in the life support systems. To distract the occupants of the dreadnought, the Romulans transported the rotten bodies of the dead Klingon warriors. As the medicine kicked in, the remaining occupants either return to life or die all of a sudden. Once the medicine worked its effects, Mijanou and Pazzo part ways, but not before learning that they had a zombie problem since 2342. Act Five After the people were cured onboard the Eidolon, the Eidolon leaves the nebula for Qo'noS, allowing the Bouteina's crew to complete the charting of the nebula. However, they receive a message from the Klingon High Council pertaining to the fate of the Eidolon, en route to resupply the lost redshirts, only to realize that there were no Romulans among the next batch of redshirts. As introduced the new redshirts to their bridge crew, Neleras also transmitted to the Tal Shiar that the Klingons were about to start a new division, the Klingon Prison Fleet, entirely made up of prison ships. Memorable quotes }} External link *Eidolon on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes